


Some Do it Well

by Duchesse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Love, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), space, star watching, this is really fluffy ppl like your teeth will rot out fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: Shiro spends time with you before the Kerberos mission. His only regret? Telling you any pickup lines.[Takashi Shirogane | Reader].





	Some Do it Well

A laugh bubbled from your throat as his arm wound your waist, reeling you flush against his chest while burying his face against the crook of your neck. His lips stretched wider across your skin with every strangled noise you made, attempting to stifle yourself at the benefit of not giving him any satisfaction.

Even as Shiro peppered dainty kisses across your neck, trailing them to the tip of your shoulder before continuing on beneath your jaw, you merely breathed through your nose and grinned. Your triumphant smugness was replaced with a wave of surprise, his hand turning your face towards him as his lips melded against yours and pushed with a startling forcefulness.

At the expense of your face blistering with heat and your heart hammering away behind your rib-cage, you realized you had lost the game, much to your chagrin.

“I was closer this time. You played dirty, again.”

“Not really. How can I play dirty at a game you invented? I just followed  _your rules_ ,” Shiro reminded with a wry smile that you thought was rather unlike him. “Better luck next time, though.”

You grunted, leaning your weight fully against him to escape the unseasonable night chill that betrayed the pale moonlight and veil of twinkling stars above. When you took the time to consider the vastness of the sky and how far into the universe it could go, it unsettled you in such an indescribable way. You never felt so small as nights like these with Shiro.

It filled you with a sensation that overwhelmed you; perhaps, it was hope that there was something more complex beyond the solar system, or it could’ve simply been that the stars were untouchable despite their beauty. 

However, in the end, such thoughts rooted you back to reality and flooded you with a newfound discomfort as you cast a sidelong glance at Shiro. “You’re going to be gone for a long time.”

The smile gradually faded from his lips, eyes closing as he was forced to recall that truth as well. You sputtered when his arms wound you tightly, anchoring you to him as his flopped onto his back to gaze up at the endless sky.

“Yeah, it’s going to be a while. They’re saying it’ll be months before we make it back,” Shiro turned his head, steadying his gaze onto yours. “But this mission will be an enormous step for humanity. Kerberos will be the farthest we’ve ever made it.”

You offered him a taut smile, training your eyes on his black forelock as you twirled the soft strands around your ring finger. “I know, I know. I’ve been looking into the mission quite a bit. That doesn’t mean I won’t miss you, though.”

“Hey, now,” Shiro said evenly, hand catching yours to pull off of his hair and lure your attention to him once again. “I’m going to be thinking about you everyday. Biggest mission for humanity or not, the fact that you won’t be there is going to be hard to deal with.”

Aside from the breeze that carried through the night, silence reigned between you both for an uncomfortably long period of time. Shiro stared down his chest at your expectantly, whereas you simply looked as though you had ate something sour.

The moment you burst into a fit of hysterics, Shiro deadpanned and tilted his head back to rest against the grass slick with dew. Your laughter deafened him to the sounds of locusts and crickets, and the gentle coos of mourning doves. You took yourself to settle down, gradually ebbing your laughter at the expense of your sides aching with each breath.

“Oh my god, Takashi. You can be really cheesy when you want to be.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, fingers threading into your hair as his smirk returned. “You think that’s something? You should hear the pick-up lines Matt keeps rehearsing on me.”

“Oh, go for it. I want to hear!”

“I think you might be a star, because I can’t stop orbiting around you.”

You snorted. “Matt would totally say that.”

“Heh, that’s nothing,” Shiro chuckled. “Are you the moon? Because even when it’s dark you still seem to shine.”

“These are  _awful_.”

“Are you the sun? Because you’re the center of my universe.”

“God, how many does he have?”

“You don’t want to know. But, that’s all I’m going to tell you.” As he sat up, you jolted upright as well and grabs fistfuls of his uniform. “Hey, now! You don’t need to know any more. He gets a little out of hand from there.”

“So what? Tell me! We’ve had sex, Takashi. It’s not like we’re teenyboppers in love.” You said, bringing him inches from your face. “You started this,  _now finish it_.”

At that point, Shiro was utterly mortified as he shielded his eyes away from the stare you gouged into the side of his head. You could see a faint trace of pink tinge his cheeks and extend to his ears. It was hard to believe that he could still be like that around you, especially since you had been dating since early Garrison days.

“Hey…” he muttered, chin nestled close to his chest and hand still hiding his eyes from yours. “Hey… how would you… you like to recreate the Big Bang?”

You released a bark of laughter, slinging both arms across his broad shoulders as affirmation. “That’s so cute. But my favorite? My spaceship is ready, wanna ride?”

Shiro whispered something indiscernible to himself as he tugged a hand down his face and ventured another look to the starry sky. It suddenly wasn’t as appealing as it had been five minutes ago.


End file.
